Minha Bolinha Amarela
by Catarine
Summary: Gina compra uma bolinha amarela,descobre que a bolinha a ajuda acalmar o fogo Weasley, e acaba virando um objeto essencial na sua vida, o que leva Virginia a fazer coisas inimagináveis por sua bolinha amarela.DG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:a base não é minha, e sim da Joanna K. Rowling.

N.A.: to emocionada, minha primeira fic, nem to acreditando que to tendo coragem pra postar...só peço o apoio de vocês, me mandem reviews, nem que sejam com duas palavrinhas.

E a fic vai para:

•Pra quem a lê;

•Minha amiga Naty, minha amiga maluca, mesmo sabendo que talvez ela nunca vá ler, você e sua bolinha ortopédica que me deram essa idéia...desculpa miga por ter te deixado sem sua bolinha tanto tempo...ti dolo moça!

Prólogo

Já estava acostumada a fazer aquilo, economizava por mais ou menos 2 ou 3 meses, e saia por ai. Quando estava em Hogwarts, esperava até que houvesse um passeio para Hogsmead, e quando estava em casa saia até o Beco Diagonal, e agora já nas férias de verão do seu sexto ano, sua mãe tinha lhe dado à liberdade de sair de casa desde que voltasse em uma hora apropriada, então quando ia ao Beco Diagonal, aproveitava pra visitar a Londres trouxa também.

Só ela sabia o bem que aquilo lhe fazia, como era gostosa a sensação de comprar algo, com seu dinheiro, algo só seu.

Virginia já tinha andado por todo Beco Diagonal e como vinha acontecendo muito das últimas vezes, tinha passado no Gringotes trocado algum do seu dinheiro por libras e ido parar na Londres trouxa procurando algo que a satisfizesse.

Já tinha passado por umas duas lojas e nada, até que viu uma vitrina que realmente chamou sua atenção, cheia de coisinhas coloridas, quem sabe lá acharia algo.

Entrou na loja e começou a olhar os objetos trouxas, logo uma vendedora veio a atender.

- Posso ajudar?-perguntou a vendedora sorridente

- Não. Só estou olhando

- Fique a vontade. Se precisar de ajuda é só chamar, ok?!

- Ok!

Virginia depois do pequeno dialogo com a jovem vendedora, voltou a observar os objetos da loja, até que seus olhos bateram em um pequeno pontinho amarelo florescente, curiosa chegou perto.

"_Mais o que é isso?"_ pensou. O pontinho amarelo florescente era uma bolinha cheia de espinhos de pontas arredondadas (N.A.:sabe aquelas bolinhas pra massagem, e outras coisas).De principio Virginia achou a bolinha estranha, mas na hora em que a tocou, sentiu uma tranqüilidade a invadir, era como se todas as frustrações do dia tivessem passado pra bolinha amarela e dentro dela tivessem sido destruídas._"Pela Deusa, cada dia mais se encontra objetos trouxas cheios de mágica...ela é tão fofis."_

Pronto!Tinha ganhado o dia, compraria a bolinha, e sentia que ela lhe traria boas novas, ou melhor, ótimas novas, uma bolinha pra revolucionar o mundo, mal sabia ela o quanto... ("O exagero que estava faltando").

Saiu da loja em direção ao Beco Diagonal, feliz por mais uma compra bem sucedida. Entrou no Caldeirão Furado e foi em direção aos fundos. Já no Beco Diagonal tirou a bolinha de dentro da sacola e começou a apertá-la e rolá-la entre as mãos (N.A.:tipo enrolando bolinho, ou docinho). Já perto das lareiras, em uma região pouco movimentada àquela hora do dia, de tão entretida com a bolinha amarela, não viu um garoto loiro bastante distraído lendo algo, e andando em sua direção, só percebeu quando viu sua bolinha rolando em direção a um a poça de água suja. Correu pra pegar a bolinha, e por pouco conseguiu. A raiva foi crescendo dentro dela_ "Quem foi o imbecil que quase sujou minha bolinha?_"se viroulentamente com os olhos pegando fogo, e mal reparou que rodava a bolinha rapidamente, e varias vezes apertava-a bem forte pra logo depois voltar a rodá-la.

-Sua ignorante, olha o que você fez-disse o Loiro recolhendo um pergaminho sujo e um pouco molhado do chão.

- Ah!Só podia ser você mesmo Malfoy, primeiro: ignorante é você, segundo: olha o que VOCÊ fez, quase que sujo minha bolinha

- Como ousa me insultar Weasley, você não tem moral nenhuma pra isso, e se pensa que vou aceitar suas ofensas assim esta muito enganada, você não perde por esperar. -dizendo isso Malfoy simplesmente vira as costas e vai embora.

Virginia já apertava a bolinha com tanta força que seus dedos se encontravam brancos. Depois de alguns segundos já bem mais calma, um recorde já que era uma Weasley, resolveu ir para casa, já tinha tido demais naquele dia. Enquanto caminhava , se pegou pensando no episodio de segundos atrás "Nossa_, a bolinha realmente é mágica...o que será que o Malfoy quis dizer com aquilo?...E que cheiro bom ele...Virginia isso é algo que se pense do Malfoy...bem ninguém vai saber mesmo"._

D/G 

Vários dias depois, pra ser mais exata, Gina já estava no seu segundo dia daquele ano em Hogwarts.

CONTINUA!

PS.:Desculpe se tiver alguns erros...tipo que eu já to fazendo o primeiro cap, sei que a fic ñ é tão boa assim, mas eu tenho motivo pra fazê-la e preciso muito do apoio de vocês, então por favor reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:a base não é minha, e sim da Joanna K. Rowling...mas quem sabe um dia eu um tenho um Draco e um Sirius soh pra mim,hihi...

Capítulo 1-Roubando a bolinha

Draco andava por um corredor qualquer, aproveitando o silêncio e a paz de antes do jantar. Parou e encostou-se a uma das paredes e deixou-se escorregar até o chão. O que o tédio não fazia com uma pessoa? Não tinha nada para fazer, atazanar as pessoas não era mais seu esporte preferido, é claro que não tinha parado, mas tinha que amadurecer, e com o amadurecimento veio o tédio, nada lhe satisfazia, as garotas da sonserina já estavam ultrapassadas demais, algumas pessoas não ousavam mais contra ele por medo, é claro só alguns, e parecia que tudo tinha caído na rotina, só via uma solução, esperar, não era bem o que costumava fazer mas andava muito preguiçoso, e só faria alguma coisa se demorasse muito para acontecer algo.

E foi pensando nisso que Draco ouviu passos,ou melhor pulos, no fim do corredor, e quando olha vê nada mais nada menos que Virginia Weasley, e logo a cena no Beco Diagonal lhe veio à mente, voltando sua atenção para a garota."_A solução veio mais rápido do que eu esperava...Weasley resposta para o meu tédio_". Foi com um sorriso irônico plantado na face, que Malfoy se levantou e observou o trajeto da Weasley, a garota andava quase pulando, e tacava o que parecia ser uma bolinha no ar para logo depois pegá-la, tinha um sorriso no rosto, e parecia estar cantando, e mais estranho era que cantava para a bolinha. Draco cerra um pouco os olhos e molha os lábios, num ato típico dele de interesse ou curiosidade, e cruzando os braços lembra-se de suas palavras "... _você não perde por esperar.",_

A jovem bruxa andava por um dos corredores de Hogwarts, já passavam das 5 e meio, por isso o corredor estava vazio, ou pelo menos devia, pois a maioria dos alunos ou estavam em suas salas comunais, ou fazendo os exercícios, ou simplesmente descansando, ate chegar à hora do jantar.

Como vinha fazendo desde o começo das aulas, tinha tirado esses minutos para relaxar, e brincar com a bolinha, que já não largava mais. A bolinha tinha se tornado essencial no seu dia, só se sentia calma com ela, ou seja, quando ficava nervosa demorava pelo menos um dia pra se acalmar, mas com a bolinha, era como que seus problemas deixassem de ser tão irritantes e se tornassem até que bem suportáveis e fáceis de esquecer. E era nessa mudança que Virginia pensava naquele momento, estava realmente admirada em como a bolinha tinha mudado sua vida, não ficava estressada com seu irmão fácil, tinha mais paciência para fazer as coisas e com as pessoas...não sabia o que seria dela sem a bolinha.

Foi pulando e cantando para a bolinha que ouviu um pigarro. Levou um pequeno susto, e a bolinha acabou por cair no chão rolando e parando ao pé do autor do barulho.

Virginia então observa o intrometido, como automaticamente nomeou, e dá de cara com Malfoy parado com os braços e pernas cruzados, e encostado na parede a olhando profundamente o que a incomodou.

Virginia então decide pegar sua bolinha logo e sair dali antes que se estressasse. E qual foi sua surpresa quando viu Malfoy se abaixando rapidamente e pegando a bolinha. Ginny então se viu com um pouco de medo."Merlim, proteja minha bolinha das garras desse Lobo Mau e eu prometo que tiro notas melhores...".

-Acho que isso é seu Weasley- disse esticando a bolinha na direção da garota, que esticou a mão e andou para pegar a bolinha o mais rápido que pode, porém Draco a tirou do alcance da garota antes que a pegasse, ela tentou novamente e ele novamente desviou, e isso se repetiu mais umas três vezes, não ajudando o fato de Malfoy ser uns 10cm mais alto que Weasley e mais ágil.

-Me dá logo isso Malfoy, anda!- disse já nervosa fazendo meio que um bico.

-Não, não estou com vontade- disse ironicamente abaixando as sobrancelhas.

-Me dá logo isso ou eu...

- Você o que Weasley? Vai me bater ? Tente- disse olhando a nos olhos.

-Sim vou!- e Ginny voltou a tentar pegar a bolinha sendo que agora parava para dar pequenos socos em Malfoy.

-Não preciso de cócegas Weasley- disse segurando os punhos dela com sua mão livre, e se aproximando mais.

-O que acha que está fazendo Malfoy?!...Largue-me agora seu...seu sonserino imundo- disse em um tom de voz normal e desconcertada-Vamos largue-me e me devolva minha bolinha.

-Tsc, tsc, Weasley, Weasley, já disse pra tomar cuidado com as palavras ou vai pagar pela boca (**N.A.:nossa ficou meio pervertido**)-Malfoy então a largou e tocou a bolinha nela, ela então a segurou e virou-se para sair dali, mas Malfoy segurou seu braço e disse roucamente em seu ouvido.

-Lembre-se do que eu disse _Virginia_, Você não perde por esperar!- Ginny então puxou seu braço com força e saiu a passos pesados e apressados corredor a fora.

-Ah não perde mesmo- sussurrou para si mesmo, e resolveu então que já era hora de voltar para seu quarto, e aproveitar o tempo de antes do jantar para tomar um banho e tirar o cheiro da Weasley do corpo.

Ginny chegou cedo no jantar, e quando Malfoy sentou-se à mesa da Sonserina, ela já se retirava não sem antes lhe lançar um olhar de nojo, o que foi retribuído com um olhar intenso.

"_Eu juro que se ele continuar me olhando daquele jeito eu agarro ele...Malditos olhos pratas, porque eu tinha que ser apaixonada por olhos diferentes. Como ele pode olhar pra mim daquele jeito, como se estivesse hipnotizado, concentrado e ao mesmo tempo tão tão impassível ?!...Porque ele tinha que ser um tipo de bad boy?! É tão tentador...Maldito Malfoy e seu jeito incomparável...e seu corpo de deus grego...e seu cheiro indecifrável...e seus olhos com seu olhar estranho...MALDITO MALFOY!!!Preciso da minha bolinha urgentemente, antes que eu resolva entrar no salão e matar o Malfoy de tapas... ou será beijos..."_

Com a bolinha em mãos, Ginny resolve dar um pulo até o jardim para relaxar um pouco. Deitada em baixo de sua árvore preferida, começa a brincar com sua bolinha e rir sem ter noção que estava sendo observada de uma das milhares de janelas do castelo por um par de olhos cinzas curiosos.

--

Draco terminou sua refeição rapidamente e foi dar uma última volta pelo castelo. Parou em uma das janelas e sentou no parapeito largo, observando o lado de fora. Derrepente vê um vulto ruivo atravessando o gramado e se sentando debaixo de uma árvore, pronunciou um feitiço e pode ver a cena mais de perto, era Weasley que estava debaixo da árvore e brincava com aquela bolinha esquisita_."Pelo jeito você ama essa bolinha Weasley, vamos ver se vai amar se eu a roubar de você..."_.

D/G

Os dias passaram, os pássaros cantaram, os alunos estudaram, mas o D e o G não se encontraram.

E nesse exato momento Draco encontrava-se em seu quarto pensando em coisas banais, até que então lembrou da Weasley e de sua prometida vingança.

"Acho que já está mais do que na hora dessa minha vingança acontecer...é, e chega de ficar nesse quarto, vou dar uma volta pelos jardins, aproveito e vejo se encontro a Weasley e sua bolinha idiota."

Draco então se dirige para fora do castelo, fazendo um trajeto tranqüilo, tirando o fato de ter sido parado pela Pansy**(N.A**.:**eu tinha que colocar esse clichê ;p)** Já fora do castelo, se lembrou do dia em que viu a Weasley na direção do campo de quadribol, resolveu então se dirigir até lá, já que tinha que ir pra algum lado, que fosse então para o lado em que talvez a Weasley estivesse.

Após escolher uma árvore um pouco escondida, sentou em baixo dela e olhou a sua volta vendo apenas uma parte do caminho até o campo de quadribol e o campo.

Após alguns minutos um pequeno aglomerado de pessoas passaram pelas vistas de Draco, que os identificou como sendo o time da grifinoria pelas cores dos uniformes, provavelmente indo treinar, logo lembrou que a Weasley fêmea era uma das artilheiras do time.

Era hora de roubar a bolinha! Esperou até que os integrantes do time da grifinoria estivessem no ar, então se levantou e foi em direção aos vestiários o mais sorrateiramente que conseguiu. Já perto das portas do vestiário, aguçou a audição mas não ouviu nenhum barulho dentro dos vestiários, entrou e se dirigiu até a parte feminina. Olhou a sua volta e viu três mochilas femininas, pegou a que estava mais perto e a abriu, procurou uma identificação, e viu que não era a da Weasley, foi para a segunda, abriu-a e procurou por uma identificação, mas o que achou primeiro foi a bolinha, se certificou que era a mochila da Weasley e depois a pois no mesmo lugar. Enfiou a bolinha no bolso e foi para a saída. Quando estava bem perto da saída, ouviu uma conversa e correu para dentro do vestiário, procurou um lugar para se esconder, até que seus olhos bateram em uma porta, abriu-a e viu ser um armário , com vassouras, esfregões e material de limpeza, se meteu no meio das vassouras e esfregões e esperou.

Ouviu a voz de duas garotas, mas não reconheceu a voz da Weasley. Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, a Weasley entra no vestiário e começa a conversar com as outras duas, fazendo com que Draco prestasse atenção ao que se passava no vestiário, mas no fim a conversa não tinha nada de mais. Depois de um tempo, ouviu um _terminei_ um pouco mais alto da parte de uma das garotas, que pareciam estar já saindo do vestiário, esperou mais um pouco, mas nenhuma delas pareceu estar lá ou voltar, resolveu sair. Realmente não tinha mais ninguém no vestiário, chegando perto na divisão entre o vestiário masculino e o feminino, também não ouviu nenhum som.

Saiu rapidamente, e se dirigiu para o castelo. No caminho apalpou os bolsos e pegou a bolinha.

-Não pensei que você fosse me dar tanto trabalho...- falou para bolinha, enquanto tacava ela para o alto agarrando a em seguida- Bom, agora eu tenho é que tomar um banho e ir jantar.

D/G

Gina estava descia de sua vassoura como todos os outros integrantes do time, se dirigindo para os vestiários. Ficou conversando com Harry sobre o treino, por uns 15 minutos e depois entrou no vestiário.

-Gina ainda bem que você ainda está aqui, pensei que tivesse ido embora- disse Samanta , uma de suas colegas de time, que já estava praticamente pronta.

-Não, só estava conversando com o Harry.

-Hum...conversando com o Harry?!-disse Isabela, sua outra colega, que estava no chuveiro, em tom divertido.

-Acho que o termo melhor é_ namorando_- disse Samanta, rindo.

-Que isso garotas, eu e o Harry somos só amigos.

-Sei...Você não vai tomar banho, vai? Por que se for é melhor andar rápido, pois já basta a Criatura ali de demora.

-Não, não vou tomar banho aqui, só lá no dormitório.

-Ótimo!

-Ai, o treino hoje até que foi bem puxado...-falou Isa já saindo do chuveiro.

-É verdade- concordou Sam- Ai que fome!

-Eu também estou com fome, pior é que ainda vou ter que ir a torre.

-Nós te esperamos- Isa disse olhando para Sam- Né Sam?

-É- afirmou Sam.

-Terminei-disse Isa empolgada - Vamos?

-Claro – disseram Sam e Gina em uníssono, logo após rindo.

As três então saíram do vestiário rumo a torre da grifinoria, e logo após Gina se arrumar, foram para o jantar.

**N.A.:**Oi!

Eu sei que esse cap tah meio chato,mas é só o começo e eu nunca fui muito boa com começos,hihi.

Desculpem eu demorei muito e sei disso, minha preguiça não deixou eu postar, mas prometo que vou dar muito + atenção a fic, ou pelo menos vou tentar.

Obrigado todos aqueles que leram o prólogo e o cap 1,mas assim como eu, tem preguiça ou algo parecido e não deixam review...eu entendo vcs, mas mesmo assim eu ainda quero reviews, elas que acabam com minha preguiça. E me desculpem pela demora.

**.Srtá.Felton**- desculpe por demorar e obrigada por ler. D/G também é meu shipper preferido XD, e não, não tenho beta.

**Minna MontClair- **espero poder fazer vc rolar de rir, mas morrer não, pq ai num vai sobrar leitora pra minha fic ;D...desculpe a demora.

**brúh.**- hihi, o Draco do prólogo realmente deixou um Q de algo muito diabólico em sua pequena vingança, mas não se preocupe, só quem vai endoidar com a vingança é a Gina,hihi...Esse cap demorou, mas o Próximo deve sair em uma ou três semanas, ainda não sei,mas acho que mais que isso não. qualquer coisa pode me perturbar deixando mais uma review XD...Ah!Desculpe a demora.

**Fenf Igo**- que bom que gostou...vou continuar sim, viu ! Desculpa pela demora.

**Thaty**- Vou continuar com toda certeza...só falta vc continuar lendo ;D... Desculpa a demora.

**Helena Malfoy- **Que bom que vc adorou :D, não esqueça de continuar lendo ; )...desculpa pela demora.

Vou me esforçar mais pra não demorar tanto, e também vou tentar escrever caps maiores. Agora vou indo, bjos verdes com listras pratas.


End file.
